


Butter

by 5SecondsAtTheDisco



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SecondsAtTheDisco/pseuds/5SecondsAtTheDisco
Summary: Nezumi's voice was like butter, soft and delicate. You always want more than is healthyShion hears Nezumi sing for the first time





	Butter

Shion thought he must be dying. He could hear an angel after all But nothing else was wrong, and so he concluded that a human being must be making those sweet sounds. He had been cleaning the bookshelf in Nezumi's West Block home, seemingly alone, but now, as the sweet notes floated through the door he'd left ajar, Shion's mind drifted to Nezumi. He wondered where the boy had gone and when he'd be back, missing him relentlessly. _I only miss him because he's the only person I know here_ Shion reasoned with himself. He wished Nezumi was here to listen to the music with him.

The voice stopped. Shion's ever-present nerves returned. He hadn't even been aware they'd left.

The voice began again, starting from a few bars before it had stopped. Shion felt his shoulders unclench once more, and decided he had to know who was singing. He crept over to the door, peering through the crack.

The air got caught in his throat when he saw Nezumi's tall figure, back turned to the door. Shion stayed still as he listened, partly not wanting to disturb Nezumi's practice and partly afraid of what the boy would do to him if he saw him.

Nezumi's voice was like butter, soft and delicate. You always want more than is healthy. It was the oasis in the middle of the desert, and Shion was so thirsty.

Nezumi hit a particularly high note and Shion gasped audibly. The melody cut off suddenly, and Shion felt as though all the beauty was now gone from the world.

Nezumi turned, grey eyes meeting Shion's wide red ones. Shion felt the heat rise to his cheeks and slowly backed away from the door. Nezumi walked toward the boy, a smirk on his face as he pushed open the door, revealing Shion in all his embarrassment. 

"It's rude to eavesdrop," Nezumi said, Shion unable to detect the playful tone of his voice.

"Sorry, I didn't- I wasn't-" Shion mumbled. He tried again, becoming flustered as the tall boy stared down at him. "It's just the door was already ajar, so there was no way I couldn't listen and your voice is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Wait no, I didn't mean to say that out loud." Nezumi laughed. Shion wondered how he hadn't noticed how gorgeous Nezumi's laugh was before. It was uncharacteristically free and the second most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

"I was kidding," Nezumi laughed, leaning down so his face was right in front of the blushing boy. "I'll sing for you anytime." Nezumi lowered his face, planting a kiss on the end of Shion's nose, chuckling as Shion's cheeks grew even redder.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like butter ok, don't judge me
> 
> Written for @sus-hukka on Tumblr as part of the 2017 No 6 Secret Santa


End file.
